Most vehicle seats include an exterior covering, normally made of a cloth, leather, or some combination thereof. For example, a seat may be provided with a cloth covering made of a synthetic fiber such as polyester or a blend of polyester fibers. Polyester may be strong, wrinkle and tear-resistant, and fire resistant. But polyester may have poor moisture wicking properties, temperature stabilization, and may be less breathable than a wool or natural fiber material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,926 discloses a seat fabric cover and a method of knitting the cover from yarn in generally a double jersey construction for covering a seat.